


You always forget

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff, i guess, kinda sad, sorry english not my mother tongue so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up with his head hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always forget

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother languague, so if you spot any mistake, I[ll be very glad to fix it, if you tell me.

Hinata wakes up with his head hurting.

He doesn’t pay attention to it and goes to school.

When he gets there, he practices like always, but feels like something is missing. No one can tell him exactly what it is.

The next week he realizes.

How could he have been so stupid?

Kageyama isn’t around.

He ask Suga what happened, he answers that he was sick last week. He told everyone, it was weird he didn’t tell Hinata, but they could text him right away.

Hinata doesn’t want to.

Kageyama doesn’t come the following day.

He asks Suga.

-Why is he not coming?

-He told us he was busy.

For some reason, he wants to go to Kageyama’s house and tell him to come back.

He goes to his house, but he can’t even get close.

He just can’t.

-Why isn’t he coming?!

Next time he is screaming. He knows he shouldn’t but even if he tries not to, it only makes him want to scream more.

No one seems to mind him.

-He is just busy. He’ll come back.

But he still doesn’t come back.

It’s been almost a month.

He can’t bear with it anymore.

Then he sees him again.

-Kageyama!

He screams as he sees him in the other side of the road. He runs towards him, but he doesn’t seem to hear him.

He screams his name again.

He doesn’t see the car while he is crossing the road.

But someone else does, and pushes him off the road.

He doesn’t get to see his saviors face, he doesn’t care.

Kageyama isn’t there

-Does he hate me now?

He finally asks Suga.

-Why do you say that?

He asks with a sad smile.

-I saw him yesterday…He didn’t talk to me.

Suga’s smile vanishes from his face.

-It took you less, this time…

He doesn’t understand.

-Hinata…How long has it been since you last talked with Kageyama?

-Probably a month?

Suga shakes his head.

-It’s been more, Hinata.

No one is in the gym.  Suga knows why, Hinata doesn’t.

They always hate seen this part of Hinata.

-What do you mean?

Suga sights and fights back his tears.

-It’s been a year…I’m sorry…

Something in his head makes a “Quick” sound.

-No.-He says firmly.-I saw him I saw him yesterday! He just wouldn’t answer!

-Hinata…Kageyama isn’t here anymore…

He doesn’t cry.

-Why…?

-Don’t worry.-Suga says, before Hinata can even question.-You never cry here.

Strangely enough, it happens just like that. Even if he understands what those words mean, he can’t cry.

The practice continues, and he doesn’t feel a thing.

Things changed when he gets home.

The first thing he does, when he gets to his room, is too look at the window and think.

“Tomorrow is going to be sunny…We should play together…”

Then he screams.

He can’t control it.

He just starts screaming.

He feels the tears in his face, at some point, but just barely.

His heart hurts, his heads hurts, his whole body is burning.

His mother comes in his room, and says she is going out with Natsu, and will be back tomorrow.

He hears her mutter something like “Even if you won’t remember I say this”

He spends all the night crying. Crying and remembering.

He remembers the car and the lights. He remembers how he was supposed to be hit, but someone pushed him.

He remembers hearing Kageyama scream his name.

But he can’t hear anything else, than that.

He remembers that day being totally fine. Everyone asked him is he was ok, and he would smile and say yes.

But as soon as he got home, he thought.

“Tomorrow is going to be sunny…We should play together…”

And he realized he wouldn’t.

The last day of the month.

Their anniversary day.

He keeps screaming till he can’t bare it anymore.

Something he always told him.

“Tomorrow is our anniversary!” he told him smiling.

“Like I’ll forget” Kageyama keeps walking, Hinata by his side, holding hands.

“Just saying…” He pouts as he rest his head in Kagyema’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter, you are dumbass you’ll probably forget it.” He breaks free of Hinata’s hand and hugs him closer.

“I won’t!” He says loudly, slightly angry.

“Yes you will. You always forget.” Says laughing a little bit.

“Yeah…” He can’t come to tell him otherwise, when Kageyama is smiling.

-I won’t forget…-he whispers as he lets his head rest in the pillow.

The clock marks almost midnight.

Hinata wakes up with his head hurting.

He doesn’t pay attention to it and goes to school.

When he gets there, he practices like always, but feels like something is missing. No one can tell him exactly what it is.

He can’t see him, but he is there.

-You always forget dumbass…-He sights while watching the cycle go on again. He can’t leave him alone, not yet.

He needs to make sure he doesn’t jump in the middle of the road again, doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I hate myself too.


End file.
